Permafrost
by RodzK
Summary: Inspired by the Frozen 2 trailer Elsa trains with her powers to do some incredible things. Upon hitting a roadblock (or should I say ocean) her teacher and friend Jack Frost helps her out. What she doesn't realize is that he is here on a mission to get her help to save another just like her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters but if I did a crossover would be the sequel to both films. Here is Jack and Elsa on an unnamed beach.

Elsa took a deep breath she faced the ocean She knew the task ahead of her. She tied up her long blond hair shaking out her limbs. She clenched her jaw and was off flying toward the crashing water. This part was easy it was shallow calmer and easier to freeze. The climax of the wave was not, and she was thrown into its swirling abyss. She tried again diving through the climax much like a surfer but still not making it much further. Again. She ran making it past the climax, past the larger rocks not expecting an even larger wave, she failed again and was thrown under the cold sea water. She sat on the beach staring into the dark void. She could create castles, snowmen and winter in summer, but she couldn't make it past the waves? "You almost had it that time." Came a male voice. Sure enough walking toward her was none other than Jack Frost. She looked over at him smiling a welcome then turned grudgingly to look back at the sea. "Not all of us can fly." She said as he took a seat next to her. "True. But I didn't get this good overnight it took me century's, and I still rely on my staff." He said kindly putting a hand on her. She looked at him then. He hadn't aged physically, but she knew those eyes. His eyes were old but as bright as they had been the night he showed up. Her smile faltered it had also been the same night she froze her sisters brain. But he never left for long. Every winter he would show up and help her try to control her powers. She had been a hesitant student. She never followed his lessons, that is until she showed off her powers at the coronation. "what are you thinking?" asked Jack suddenly bringing her back to her current predicament. "You have been a great teacher to me. Maybe you can help me again?" She asked. He smiled his boy like features looking so young and carefree, but his eyes were old and full of warmth. "Yes. But not tonight, the storm will make it impossible to get any sort of traction." He sighed. "Let's have some fun." He winked as he floated up standing barefoot on the rock much like she was. Elsa stood as well facing Jack. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. He shrugged "Wanna spar?"  
She shrugged a reply. He got into a defensive stance. "Let's see if you have practiced what I've taught you." She stood fingers already humming with cold air. He took the first blow a slow ice blast she easily blacked greeting a barrier of ice. She threw an array of hits to him he managed to counter her moves with some difficulty. She had been practicing since the last time they got to train together. He knew this magic better than her and it showed. However, she had one thing on her side he didn't, backup. She created a snow beast that ran at jack. "No ice forms that's cheating!" He insisted blasting it out of existence. She huffed. He aimed at her with a direct blast and she countered with her right blasting right back the ice beams met in the air between them. She pushed and the beam went toward Jack, but he was stronger and pushed back strengthening the beam till it overwhelmed her. Elsa was blasted to the floor. "Alright I concede." She said coughing. "Sorry about that." He held out his hand to her and she took it. "Let me see your hand I hope I didn't hurt you." He said concerned. She brought up her right hand. It was encased in ice from her fingertips to her wrist. But not in the shape of a frozen block but in the shape of a glove. "Um did you do that?" She asked bending her fingers surprised when they moved the way she willed them to. "I'm gonna have to say no on this one." He said fascinated by her icy movements. She curled her hand into a fist "maybe my magic came back on to me?" With her left hand she aimed it at her wrists and started to grow more of the casing, so it was just past her elbow. "This is so weird. I'm a moving ice statue." She giggled. "Wait! What if it's protection? Like natural armor?" Said Jack excitedly flying to the edge of the forest grabbing some driftwood then flying back. "Punch this." He said excitedly. Elsa eyes him skeptically. "Oh, come on experiments are fun! Left hand first." She sighed. She took a stance for a left jab and she hit the board with all her might. "Ow." She said shaking her fist. Her knuckles would be bruised tomorrow for sure. "Ok now your right." Instructed Jack. She flipped her stance giving an equally powerful right jab. Her ice fist punched through the wood splitting the board in half. Staring agape at the two halves Jack now held they made eye contact. "It is armor." He said dropping one of the halves . "Block!" He instructed as he slammed the wood on to her icy arm. "Jack!" She protested. He busily admired the board. "Elsa you cracked it. And there seems to be no damage and obviously no broken bones. This is awesome!" He said excitedly meeting her. He threw the wood and summoned his staff twirling it excitedly. "You should try to cover your whole body!" he laughed. Elsa sighed. Not knowing whether to take the immortals suggestion or not. "I will try to do a partial covering. I don't wanna get stuck as an ice girl." She said exasperated. He laughed "I like that. Ice girl!" She rolled her eyes. Concentrating on her shins she created shin guards out of ice encompassing her whole calf. Ok easy enough. She went to her torso shielding it in ice. Then her other arm. Up to now she has been using her left to help the process. She had no idea if the right ice-covered arm could still do magic outside the casing. She aimed and to her delight the magic flowed from her icy hand to mimic what she already had. "Wow." Jack stared at her in amazement. She blushed it wasn't like him to have no words. "How do I look?" She asked. "I take it back you're not Ice girl, you are an ice warrior!" "I guess that makes you my sometimes-visible sidekick staff boy." She teased back. "Hey, I am no side kick I'm a guardian!" He chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know." Elsa said rolling her eyes. His tone turning from playful to suddenly very melancholy "I bet your kids will have these same abilities." She laughed. "Yeah little Robert, Bobby for short, will totally have this gift." She joked. "Robert?" Jack said scrunching up his nose. "It's a family name. And don't worry I probably won't have kids anytime soon. But if I do, they will believe in you." He chuckled to himself. "That's very sweet of you Elsa." He looked out over the ocean. She could sense there was something more keeping him here or he would have flown away already. "What is it Jack? I know you didn't come here just to spar with your only student." She pressed. He smiled "You aren't my only student anymore. Actually, that's why I'm here I need your help Elsa." He looked at her suddenly very serious, the most serious she had ever seen him. She wanted to laugh but something told her not to. "Is there someone else like me?" she said feeling her stomach rise to her throat in almost a delightful manner. "Yes. A young girl who doesn't believe in me." He smiled sadly. "She needs something to believe in." Jack finished. Elsas' heart skipped a beat a little girl just like her. She's probably so scared. How are her parents handling it? Did she hurt anyone? Her mind raced with questions. If she had the ability to help this girl have a better less lonely childhood than she, how could she not help? Her heart was racing fast with excitement. Elsa noticed Jack still staring at her with incredible intensity. "OK, I'm in. Where to Mr. Frost?"

Jack smiled "Russia."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't just waltz into Russia Jack"  
"You're a Queen. It'll all work out trust me"  
Elsa sighed and entered the palace Jack in toe. As if the heavens had heard of her dilemma there was a letter awaiting her. It was an invite to a coronation in Russia.

What luck!

Naturally she replied with a yes and left her sister Anna in charge of the kingdom. She had been invited to the coronation of the Tzar of Russia it was almost too perfect. As they had never in fact traded or had much to do with Russia, Anna was skeptical to say the least. But eventually she let her go and off she sailed with Jack Frost.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Elsa asked staring out at the sea.  
"Sure." He said.  
She turned to look at him and nearly laughed. He was lounging in his own wooden chair upside down so that his legs rested against its back and his head tipped precariously toward the floor. While he looked like an immortal teenager, inside he was forever a child.

"How do you find people like me? Special people like this girl?" She asked sitting in the wooden chair next to him. He thought for a minute.

"It's kind of a feeling. With ice powers it's kind of my thing, no offense." He said making eye contact with her before continuing. "I can tell when they are being used the same way that if you we're to hold one of the hairs on my head I wouldn't notice it per say but I can feel it." He said righting himself in the chair to face her.

"So, when I do this," She said willing the cold magic to form a snowball in her hand. "you can feel it?" She asked confused.  
"Maybe feel isn't the right word." Jack said, "I can sense it." He said shaping her snowball into a mini snowman and smiling. Elsa dissolved the snow man.

"So how are we going to find them?" She asked.

"Well we will need to wait till they use their powers I can usually tell geographically where they are the longer they use them. It's not exact, but it found you." He said remembering the day he saw her and Anna playing with her magic snow. She had been so powerful for someone so young. He comforted her in her room when she had hurt Anna.

"And the man in the moon helped too." He added. But Elsa too must have remembered that as well

"That wasn't the best night." She said looking back out to sea.

"But I'm glad you helped me eventually." She said referring to the summer when she had become queen. It seemed so long ago even if it was only a bit more than a year. How time had flown.

They arrived on Russian soil with minimal issues. The royal flags of Airendale flying on their ship announcing their arrival. At the dock the pair was greeted by the new Tzars wife Elisabeth Alexeievna.

She nodded politely "Queen Elsa of Arendale, I was most surprised by your acceptance of our invitation. Your country has always kept to themselves." The Queen was formal but not unkind. She may have been only slightly older than Elsa. But somehow, she seemed older. Elsa smiled warmly.

"Yes we... I am trying to change that." The warmly clothed ladies boarded a horse drawn cart and were carried to the palace.

"The snow falls early this year" Elisabeth commented about the fresh layer that surrounded them.

"It's so beautiful I would love to explore while I'm here." Elsa chimed up hoping to use her curiosity to get them around to wherever Jack sensed the child.

"That can be arranged for tomorrow. We have some of the most innovative architecture in the world and the snow only accents it's beauty." Said Elizabeth lifting her head. She was quite proud of her country and spent the remainder of their short carriage ride informing Elsa of the rich history of the land.  
The diplomats would be arriving all today for the coronation this evening. When they arrived at the palace Elizabeth was nice enough to show Elsa to her room.

"We are having tea in the drawing room if you would like to join" said Queen Elizabeth. Elsa gladly accepted the offer. She dropped off her things following the royal to not get lost.

They neared the drawing room it's gold glinting doors shimmering in the fading light. It was then that Elsa noticed she had lost Jack. That boy was so lucky he could sneak around with ease. The doors opened revealing soft maroon chairs, glistening chandeliers and an inviting fireplace. Looking around she noticed that most of the occupants were women. Scattered about here and there were the men who must have been their husbands and probably the nobility of some small part of the giant country.

The Queen was kind to introduce her to everyone and together they sat near the window. She was polite to the diplomats making small talk about trade routes that were particularly hazardous and the newly fallen snow when the Tzar entered the tearoom. The whole mood seemed to shift from casual intrigue to militaristic intensity. He carried himself like a great warrior. In fact, he had been before assuming the thrown fighting for new territory in Poland and fighting off Napoleons' advances.

"Queen Elsa," He said in a deep voice. "Out of everyone here, I don't believe we have met." He held out his hand to her his thick moustache making him look not unlike a giant wolf. Hesitantly she shook his hand.

"My word your hands are freezing, come let's move closer to the fire." He said moving with purposeful strides across the room.

"Thank you Tzar Alexander. I come from a cold country; I suppose I'm used to it by now." Elsa lied smoothly. The cold never bothered her. Heat on the other hand wasn't pleasant.

"Then you must be comfortable here in Russia. Winter seems to come earlier every year." He chuckled. "Of course, we here know how to live in it. Unlike those French nationalists." He scowled clenching his fist stiffening, Elsa could almost feel his intense hatred it was in truth very uncomfortable.

"I'm from a remote island but even I have heard of Napoleons thirst for power." She pressed hoping to diffuse some of his tension. He simply looked out the window saying, "Russia will prevail."

He cleared his throat. "But we still have some of the best trade resources of Europe. Perhaps our country's might benefit from each other?" He asked in such a way that there was only one answer he would allow.

"Arendales main export is Ice, something you seem to have in abundance as well." She said trying to wring free of his captive trade deal. He made to say more but one of his men tapped him on the shoulder.

"Please excuse me." He said politely bowing his head before taking his leave.

Was it just the war that had him so uptight? Or was it something more? Either way she was glad to be rid of his rather intense presence. She sighed. Being a queen meant you never went unnoticed and that can be a good thing. But it could also be a drag. 'Hopefully Jacks having better luck' she thought sipping pensively on her chamomile tea.  
...

Jack had followed Elsa into the palace unseen by any of its guards, servants or guests. He wondered around the many halls until he saw a regal man being escorted by two servants one on either side of him. Jack flew along following the man. He made a turn and headed down the corridor and entered the tearoom. Jack rolled his eyes boring. He waited outside over hearing lots of mundane conversations.  
"Do you think Napoleon is as short as they say?"

"Is that really the Ice Queen? What is she doing here?"

"I usually don't use any sugar. Not much of a sweet tooth"

Who doesn't have a sweet tooth? That should be a crime he thought. Utterly bored he thought about sending some winter wonder when suddenly the door opened again and the Tzar strolled out the room looking agitated.

"He has broken through our southern border." Said the tall man on his right. "Let him come but push him north. Is the weapon ready?" Said the Tzar roughly.

"Yes Tzar." Said the man on the left who looked similar to a younger less cheery North.  
"Excellent we use it tonight."

"My Tzar your coronation is tonight." Said young North.  
"Fine then we will use it tomorrow once the diplomats have left." He sighed. Never stopping his stride.

Jack followed them down a few hallways to what must have been his tactical room as it was set like an office with a large desk in one corner and a giant map covering the opposing wall. Waiting for them was a tall man in uniform with a grey beard and equally grey hair Standing near the desk examining a drawing of the southern border.

"Status report General" ordered the Tsar.

"Napoleons forces struck here and here. He has been pressing further and further for months now. I surmise he will take the capital. At this rate he will be here in 3 days. His next attack will probably be the next biggest city on their way here which is Borodino." Said the gentleman finishing the report promptly.

"What would you have us do?" Tsar asked. "We must move our troops there and evacuate the city."

"You're quite right General. My predecessor was far to meek when it came to France. We will not be. Along with evacuating the city burn the storehouses and inform all citizens to not leave any food or garments in town. We must also inform the English the capital will be breached and to send back up."

"Tzar do you really think that necessary?" Said the younger man.

"No." Said Tzar Alexander plainly. "But if they come then they too will learn of Russia's greatest force. Tell the men to bring their fur coats they are going to need them." He smiled. "Yes Tzar!" The men said in unison bowing to their king. They left the room. Tzar Alexander walked over to a place in the wall that opened for him.

A servants entrance? Or a bunker? Frost thought, still very much ignored by the Tzar. "Sasha come out I have something for you." Barked the Tzar. Jack felt something in the pit of his stomach it ran up his body like a chill that stayed on the back of his neck. He had felt that only once before. Hesitantly from the shadows of the doorway appeared a young girl. No more than 6 or 7 Jack figured. She had nearly snow blonde hair that lay messily around her. She was in a tattered dress covered in a sweater her feet were bare and in her hands, she clutched a stuffed bear.

"Is it my papa Tzar?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"No tho he does miss you. If you do well tomorrow like you did yesterday, I will let you visit him." Said Tzar Alexander bending to be at her height. He pulled out of his pocket a small square of chocolate.

"Here Sasha you'll like it." He was careful not to touch her and good thing as when the chocolate hit her hands little crystals of frost appeared on its surface. She too had been blessed with frost powers. The hairs on Jacks neck stood at attention this was who the man in the moon had sent him to find. She nibbled at the chocolate eyes seeing straight through Jack. She went back into the wall. Jack was quick but not quick enough to fly himself in there as the Tzar shut the door.

"Ugh…fine I'll come back later then." Jack said aloud to the Tzar. Tsar Alexander walked right through Jack Frost and left the room.

Jack sighed he had to tell Elsa.  
...

"Wait Jack let me get this straight. There is a little girl named Sasha. She is trapped in a wall. And the Russians plan on using her as a weapon against the French?" Elsa summarized.

"Yeah..." He said. She looked at him doubtfully "but when you say it like that it sounds crazy." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well crazy is better than nothing." She took a pause looking at the clock on the mantel it was just 2 hours till the coronation and ball.

"After the coronation we go check it out." Elsa decided. Jack nodded. "Now get out of here I have to get dressed." Elsa said shooing the immortal out of the room.  
...

Elsa stood in the front row of the gorgeous coronation hall in a traditional deep purple dress the Arendale crest embroidered around the hem. It wasn't her first choice but it was the validation that her country recognized the new Tzar. The coronation was beautiful. Tzar Alexander was a natural leader with a massive presence. Elizabeth stood by his side wearing an impeccable gold dress. She softened his rather intense presence. She was much more approachable than the Tzar himself.

When the ceremony was over, she was escorted into the grand ball room. It was larger than Arendale's. The ceilings were highly decorative and were supported by 12 columns that each ended in a different sculpted animal base the one closest to her was a bear. But she could make out a wolf, a fox and a reindeer. She made her way down the ornate staircase scoping out where she might spend the majority of the party. She saw a chair near the center column that seemed like the perfect perch.

Elsa relied on a series of basic skills in social situations. The first, was to be detached but amused. This was easiest when sitting in a corner or at the head of the room and often involved watching others dance. Queens were supposed to be regal and composed this was her way of checking that box while being an unpracticed dancer.

The 2nd skill she harnessed was the polite head swivel. It was this motion that gave others permission to engage in conversation with her. It worked on everyone except Anna. Anna could talk to her whenever she wanted and didn't require the invite.

The last skill she used was her mysteriousness, put in place the night her father decided to close their own palace doors. She was never exposed to the global stage until she was crowned Queen so no one had any idea what she was like. She enjoyed that fact. It made her a chameleon.

She had promised Jack to keep the Tzar occupied so that he could go explore the hole in the wall. She sighed putting on a smile and tried to enjoy the party.  
...

Jack would always check out balls and galas and coronations. Every era or so they would come up with the new latest trend. They were quite fascinating to him because they were so lavish. Rich with colors, smells and culture. He sometimes would pretend he was invited and prance about on the dance floor cooling people off as they pass through him. He loved dancing it made him feel connected with the world in the same way a puppy experienced snow. He decided to go to the ball. He danced around the floor being completely oblivious and having no problem feeling so free. He danced like no one was watching. Because they weren't. When he took a break from the dance floor, he noticed Elsa watching him amusedly.

He froze. When had she gotten to the party? He waved sheepishly. She raised her eyebrow at him but did nothing else. He sighed he flew over to her.

"Hey Elsa what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought we had a plan?" She whispered.

"We did I tried the door to his study, and it was locked. I couldn't do anything about it." She smiled.

"Sure you couldn't." Elsa said taking care not to roll her eyes.

"This is a great party!" He said lightening the mood swirling his staff to distract her.

"I didn't know you danced." She giggled "if you can call that dancing".

"Hey this was all the rage two centuries ago! You should try it!" He said trying to grab her hand. She flinched back then relaxed.

"No thanks. You have fun. We will leave once the Tzar joins the party. I can pick the lock and we can see about the girl." That was all he needed. He was off back on the dance floor doing a very beautiful waltz solo with his staff.  
...

The Tzar didn't join his guests at the ball. Elizabeth appeared near the end and announced that the war efforts just could not wait. Everyone slowly trickled out after that. Elsa and jack tried to get more info about his war strategy, but Elizabeth was tight lipped or just didn't know. Either way they got very little usable intel. Elsa and Jack decided to leave soon after that.

They made their way to her bedroom noticing the heavy snow that was falling outside now.

"Russia." Jack sighed, "I spend a lot of time here. I should show you the sites!" Elsa nodded absently in agreement.

When they got to her room, she changed into a less ostentatious gown and grabbed a dark cloak draping it over herself. Nodding at Jack they snuck out of her ornate room and to find the girl named Sasha. She followed Jack silently through the endless hallways of the palace till they came to the Tsars study. She picked the lock on the door happy to find it empty inside. She let herself in followed by Jack. He went to the secret place in the wall. Freezing when it gave a loud creak.

Slowly he continued. He and Elsa went into the wall. It led to stairs that led down at least a floor into the earth. "I thought Russians didn't have basements due to the whole frozen earth thing." Wondered jack aloud. "Permafrost" Elsa supplemented hitting the last step and entered into what seemed like a room of similar design to the tearoom a single candle lit the space. Someone had been living down here at some point but they weren't here.

"Jack it's empty." Elsa said picking up one the child's drawings. She gasped, "I think you need to see this."

Jack floated across the room to have a look at the small paper. He stared at it in shock. The shadowy figure although poorly drawn was unmistakable. "Pitch." He scowled. "We have to find her!"  
...

They raced up the steps and back to the study. "They must be planning on using her tonight they can't be far!" He flew from the study Elsa running behind him all pretense of sneaking forgotten.

"Jack outside!" He heard her yell. Looking to his right he could see through the windows a light blizzard that he didn't start. That was weird to his old soul.

"I'm the only one who should be able to do that." He huffed. He could feel Elsas eye roll behind him. He ignored it and barreled into the front door. It opened and there in the front lawn was a scene he wouldn't forget.

Sasha was in a circle of men one was the Tzar next to him was his the young North looking servant with a man he had never seen in chains. The General was next. Then the other servant. No that wasn't all Pitch was next to the Tzar. Elsa saw him to and instinctively held Jack back as he hadnt seen them yet.

"Sasha again!" He yelled at her. Sasha who had been staring at pitch snapped back to her king. She waved her hands together making a snowball she shot it to the air it increased the storm but then faded.a curl of black smoke seemed to swirl around her snaking into her mind.

"Again!" Tzar barked. She did as she was told shooting again into the clouds.

"Again!" He ordered. The girl was getting tired Elsa saw it. Sasha blasted another blast it didn't go as high. The black smoke seeming to make things harder for her.

"Again!" The Tzar commanded. But she was having trouble forming the ball.

"Hit him" he whispered and a whip lashed across the back of the chained man.

"Papa!" Sasha yelled.

"I said again Sasha!" Commanded the Tzar.

"I'm trying" She said through her tears. The ball formed and it went to the sky but this time produced no snow.

They had crept forward slowly using the blizzards winds to mask themselves in white haze. Pitch finally seemed to notice Jack Frost right as he jumped on him.

"Oh Jack I so hoped you would come." Pitch purred.

"Pitch you stay away from Sasha!" Jack yelled. "Now is that anyway to treat a friend? Friends should share." At that he lunged toward the guardian breaking the circle.  
...

Elsa noticed the girls gaze follow the shadow like man slowly she saw her process he was fighting someone. The dark smoke of fear physically left her and her eyes went wide as more than likely she saw Jack for the first time. Elsa smiled sadly. Not exactly the best meeting. The Tzar took no notice. The Tzar growled his arm raised as he approached the little girl. Elsa ran. She would witness no more.

She placed herself challengingly in front of the Tzar. I hope this works she thought as she concentrated raising her arm so that as the Tsar went to strike he hit Elsas now frozen arm.

"Queen Elsa?" He said shocked. He glared at the icy arm she moved with fluid grace.

"Tzar Alexander." She greeted him coldly.

"This matter need not concern you." He sneered.

"Well I believe it does." She challenged. He continued to stare at her arm frozen in ice.

"You! You're like her?" He registered.

"Let her go." Elsa answered in return.

"I can not allow that. Guards seize her!"

Jack lunged at fear itself and knocked him on the ground pinning him to the frozen Earth.

"Oh Jack you should feel her fear! So strong. So powerful." Pitch sneered as he formed himself into shadows. Jacks hands slid through the black mist hitting the cold ground. Then suddenly he was airborn flung into the icy clouds pitch holding him by the hood.

"You really wanna tango with me again?" Jack teased.

He commanded the wind and now he was in charge in the sky flying into a particularly thick cloud he could feel the ice formations there were so many and all of them were hyperaware of him. He ordered them all to the boogy man.

"Gah!" he cried out frozen solid in a block of ice.

The frozen man fell through the clouds and as it entered the palace grounds it shattered on a nearby fountain. Not that anyone noticed. Jack Frost landed gently next to the pitch-cicle.

"It's over Pitch I win this round." Jack said to the man on the ground.

"It's not over till her fear is gone." He huffed.

Elsas instincts kicked in. "Stay close Sasha!"

Elsa swirled her arms feeling the cool rush of magic from her fingertips. It swirled to create a sheet of ice which was pushed into the approaching guard so that he fell back. Then did the same with the other guard. One of them threw a knife. she noticed it almost too late but was able to throw a frozen blast to knock it aside. She could feel Sasha's body heat clinging on her leg. With one last snow blast the guards were down. All that remained was Tzar Alexander and Sasha's dad, Ivan, in chains.

She looked triumphant. Then Sasha screamed.

Elsa turned right in time to see pitch barreling toward sasha. Elsa jumped directing her magic on to herself she turned herself into a frozen shield protecting the girl from Pitches pursuit.

"He cant hurt you Sasha! Fear doesn't hurt." Yelled Jack stumbling from the garden.

Then it clicked. Elsa scooped up the girl and put herself between her and her father.

Elsa pointed a slim finger at the chains and they froze till the integrity of the metal was breached and they fell away from the man.

Sasha ran over to him. "Papa!" She jumped into his arms giving him a big hug.

Pitch howled. "You may have won again Ice Queen but it wont be forever!" and he dissolved into nothing.

"Elsa you don't understand my country is at war! She is our weapon to use!" The Tzar spat. Elsa had forgotten the tsar was here and snapped back to reality.

"Right. So, you want winter Tzar?" Elsa asked raining an eyebrow. She raised one hand up and commanded the cold magic to flow from her fingertips to the sky. The wind picked up the Tzar clutched his coat as the blizzard intensified so that he could barely see the Queen of Arendale in front of him. Just as suddenly as it had started Elsa dropped her hand and the snow froze. Every particle in the air stood still frozen in its trajectory.

"The only one who has that kind of power is Jack Frost himself. Sasha and I cannnot help you." Elsas face hardened. She did not want to hurt the ruler of such a large country but if it had to happen she mentally braced herself for the repercussions.

"Jack Frost doesn't exist." He spat.

"I would like to think I do." Jack said entering the circle propped up by his staff. Sasha gasped as he waved to her. Her dad seemed perplexed Elsa looked his way and smiled.

"Have a little faith Tzar, I predict this will be the coldest winter in a century." Elsa winked toward the spot where Jack had materialized, knowing full well the Tzar may not be able to see him. At that Jack took to the sky making it snow naturally unlike what the ladies could do. The Tzar looked up at the falling snow. Elsa done with the Tzar turned to Ivan and Sasha she knelt down looking Sasha in the eye.

"Let me train you in Arendale because our powers while fantastic can be very dangerous to those around us. What do you say?" Elsa held out her hand. Sasha peaked at her from her dads arms.

"Can papa come too?" She asked.

"Of course." Elsa soothed. Sasha looked up at her father then slowly grabbed Elsas hand. Slowly they made there way back to the castle enjoying the slowly falling snow compliments of Jack.

The End


End file.
